


Когда Стайлзу становится скучно

by BigBadWolffy



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-05
Updated: 2013-10-05
Packaged: 2017-12-28 11:42:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/991618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigBadWolffy/pseuds/BigBadWolffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на заявку: Стерек.<br/>Хочется чего-то АУшного, чтобы парни встречались уже лет так пять... можно бытовую зарисовку))</p><p>От автора: у автора весьма своеобразные представления о быте =))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда Стайлзу становится скучно

Это с самого начала выглядело идиотской идеей! И Стайлз, конечно, знал это. Но. 

Как они вообще докатились до такого? Провести ночь в полицейском участке. В камере, куда их запихнул отец Стайлза. Ха-ха.

Стилински покосился на сидящего рядом Дерека и тяжело вздохнул. Хейл запрокинул голову, подпирая кирпичную щербатую стенку затылком, и выглядел неважно с подбитым глазом, рассеченной бровью и внушительным синяком на скуле. Последнее даже вызывало некоторую гордость в Стайлзе – он и не думал, что сможет с одного удара завалить своего огромного парня! Но вот в остальном он был совершенно не виноват. Ну почти.

Они провели вместе уже пять лет. И в последнее время Стайлзу стало казаться, что их отношения утратили остроту и кайфовость. Скучные поцелуи в щеку по утрам, прогулки по выходным в парке с псом Скоттом (лучший друг долго злился за эту кличку), качественный, но какой-то уж слишком однообразно-идеальный секс по ночам. В прошлые выходные Дерек завел разговор о покупке нового дома. А Стайлз понял вдруг, что не уверен, хочет ли он этот новый дом или нет. Он понял, что не уверен, нужен ли он Дереку по-прежнему так же сильно как раньше, до боли, до умопомрачения, до ярости.  
Наверное, убеждал себя он, так бывает у всех пар. Да и вообще, отношения, зародившиеся в экстремальных условиях, обычно не длятся долго. А они и так продержались целых пять лет.

Познакомились они в круизе, где Дерек, будучи полицейским под прикрытием, вычислял банду контрабандистов, а Стайлз просто оказался не в том месте не в то время. Как обычно, впрочем.

Два года назад Дерек ушел в отставку и занялся частным сыском. Так им обоим было спокойнее. Потому что Стайлзу, право слово, надоело просыпаться в холодном поту, видя ужасные картины мучительной кончины Хейла.

А недавно Стайлз пришел к выводу, что, пожалуй, зря все так сложилось. Слишком спокойно. И скучно.

Наверное, именно поэтому Стайлз и ввязался в эту идиотскую историю. Захотел разнообразить и оживить их с Дереком жизнь, блядь.

Умудрился связаться с наркокортелем. В свое оправдание Стайлз приводил то, что понятия не имел, чем на самом деле промышляли невинный на вид Лейхи и его пышногрудая подружка Рейес.

Ладно, он надеялся, что они все же действительно бандиты, и Дереку будет чем заняться, вытаскивая задницу Стилински из небольших неприятностей.

Но, черт, Стайлз и не думал, что ввяжется в такое дерь… дело с международной преступностью и тремя контейнерами кокса.

Но Дерек справился.

Он вытащил Стайлзову задницу из той гущи дерьма, что уж там, куда тот умудрился вляпаться.

К слову, это было вчера.

А подрались они сегодня. Потому что накануне вечером Дерек жестко с оттягом вытрахал из Стайлза всю дурь, которая скопилась в нем за последние два мирных года, а на утро собрал вещи и ушел. В назидание, так сказать.

С горя Стайлз отправился в бар, где его попытался склеить гориллоподобный байкер.

Там, собственно, драка и случилась.

Отец, будучи шерифом, прибыл на вызов о нарушении порядка, и с превеликим удовольствием задержал собственного великовозрастного оболтуса и его сожителя до утра.

Стайлз снова вздохнул и взъерошил волосы. Он опять покосился на Дерека и закусил губу. Хейл выглядел неприступным. Как гора. Гора тестостерона. Гора секса. Могучий охуенный пик имени Дерека Хейла.

Стилински смотрел сейчас на него и искренне не понимал, как, как ему мог наскучить этот охренительный мужик?!  
Экстрима ему, блин, захотелось.

Осторожно придвинувшись ближе, Стайлз несильно боднул Дерека головой в плечо. Тот приоткрыл один глаз и хмуро глянул на Стайлза.

\- Ты ведь все равно любишь меня? – О Боже, почему это прозвучало так жалостливо?

Дерек фыркнул и показал фак.

Стайлз недовольно запыхтел, но взял себя в руки, понимая, что да, накосячил.

\- Ладно, - сдался он наконец. – Ладно! Я согласен на дом в пригороде, растянутые треники и секс до вставной челюсти.

Дерек драматично вздохнул, закатил глаза, а потом просто притянул Стайлза к себе, обняв его за плечи. Поцеловал в висок и сказал:

\- Самое идиотское предложение руки и сердца, что я слышал. Хотя другого от тебя ждать бессмысленно. Но, - он выразительно посмотрел на Стайлза, заставляя его чуть занервничать в ожидании окончания фразы, - думаю, что наш секс продлится куда дольше. Представь, какие возможности открываются для минета, когда твои зубы полощутся в стакане на тумбочке.

Стайлз не выдержал и тихо рассмеялся, утыкаясь лицом Дереку в грудь.

Ладно, окей, возможно, в спокойной и мирной жизни тоже есть свои плюсы. По крайней мере, они найдут их вместе. Однозначно.


End file.
